doki_doki_literature_clubfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs
Character/Game File Secrets While playing for the first time, there will be 4 files in the "game"/characters folder. Each has its messages/links and different ways to decode them. Random Occurrences * After the poem minigame on Day 1 of Act 2, there is a low chance of a reel of an uncorrupted 'hxppythxughts.png' version to scroll down for a brief moment, with distorted, creepy music playing in the background before Yuri welcomes the player back. The picture is only Sayori's head as seen in one of the secret poems. * After closing a secret poem (see below), there is a chance for a red filter to be applied to the screen. In-game sounds are muffled and an unsettling ambiance plays during this. After a few moments, the screen turns to black. Clicking at this point will restore the game back to normal. * On Day 3 in Act 2, there is a chance for Monika's glitched out poem to show a fake windows crash screen with the error message "DDLC_ESCAPE_FAILED" instead of a white paper with green and red artifacting. (The windows crash screen only appears if the game is in fullscreen mode) * At any point after the start of Day 2 in Act 2, there is a chance the player's cursor will be replaced with a slightly glitched Sayori head for a few seconds. * Yuri's sticker will sometimes distort upon selecting one of her words in the poem minigames in Act 2. * Upon selecting a word for the poem minigame on Day 3 of Act 2, there is a chance for a Monika sticker to jump from underneath the screen. * Sometimes, heavily glitched text will appear in the poem minigame on Day 2 of Act 2. Clicking this causes the textures and sounds for the minigame to become distorted and glitched. * Going into the menus in Act 2 will sometimes flash this picture of Monika for a split second. * There is a chance that one of the posters in the classroom will change into a picture of Sayori's death in Act 2. * Each time you open the game there is a very rare chance (1:64) of being greeted with a backwards end screen followed by a black and white menu with distorted music and eyeless characters. The buttons and background are missing in this sequence and then only option here is to close the game, at which the screen zooms into Monika's face for a brief second after a short delay. Secret Poems At the beginning of each run, three special poems are chosen to be shown throughout the game. There are a total of 11 special poems documented so far. The poems can be associated to certain characters. 400px-Poem special2.png 400px-Poem special4.png 400px-Poem special5a.png 400px-Poem special5b.png 400px-Poem special6.png 400px-Poem special8.png 400px-Poem special9.png 400px-Poem special10.png 400px-Poem special11.png 20171206175942_1.jpg Hidden Page.png|Possible Poem happy thoughts.png|Possible Poem '''' Speculations Project: Libitina It is incredibly possible that Project: Libitina is based on "Portrait of Markov", the book referenced by Yuri. Yuri explains that the book deals with a human experiment prison and based on all of the current information we have along with the http://projectlibitina.com website, it is safe to assume that Libitina and others were previously being tested on within this prison. This, along with the ominous-looking eye symbol on the book's cover (possibly a reference to the "Third Eye", referenced throughout various poems in the game and in the report detailed on the Project: Libitina website), which Monika says in Act 3 that she "cannot talk about" as it would reveal spoilers, highly suggests that these two are connected. "Portrait of Markov" may be a reference to the Russian mathematician Andrey Markov, known for creating the stochastic processes known as Markov Chains and Markov Processes. This "Markov process" is the testing of certain variables and the states in-between the variables that are tested, like the state between birth and death or the state between fertilization and birth. The Project: Libitina site has records of tests that oversee multiple different and incredibly specific variables being studied and the states between them. |}|} Secret Poem "Nothing is real" It is possible that this poem is a hint of a new game being released in the future, and may be related to the discription of the book Yuri mentioned, as the characters in the poem are not mentioned in the game. Not much is known about the reasoning for this poem. Category:Easter Egg Category:Secrets Category:Gameplay